


Rites of Spring

by BeaRyan



Series: Writing warm ups [8]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Azgeda rituals, Crack, Humor, and then i didn't, ring times, that I completely made up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 18:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17289041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeaRyan/pseuds/BeaRyan
Summary: There's an interview where Richard and Chris (jokingly?) confirm they had orgies on the ring.  There's also a gif set out there of Monty calling Murphy useless and Murphy calling Monty a coward.  Those of us who are either insane, perverts, or insane perverts have decided it's a sex thing.  Here ya go. Also on Tumblr, so if you feel like you've read this before, maybe you did.





	Rites of Spring

The door closed behind them and Monty stopped and pressed his back against it. “I have a thought.” 

“Oh, yeah? What?” Murphy asked. 

“We don’t do this.” 

“Scared?” His tone was taunting, but the tension in his voice was evident. When they’d agreed celebrate the Azgeda rites of Spring and the “planting ritual” statistically Murphy stood good odds of planting it in one of the girls. Or Bellamy. Then he’d drawn the name, and, well, now this. 

“No one’s going to know if we don’t?”

In truth, he had no desire to fuck Monty. Nothing against the gentle farmer, but if sexuality was a spectrum and type was the other axis then Monty was in the far corner of unappealing for Murphy. He liked his partners to be at least a little terrifying. Admitting that wasn’t going to happen though, and Monty’s rejection stung. “If you want to back out I’m not going to assault you or anything, but I’m not going to cover for you. You can just go back out there and tell them you don’t care if you ever see another Spring.” 

“That’s not even what this ritual is about.” 

Murphy shrugged. “Your choice.”

Monty paced the small room, thinking about Harper and what she and Echo were doing. It wasn’t his preferred form of fantasy, but it would at least be something to focus on. “If you can get it done in the next five minutes then fine. We’ll get it over with.” After a pause he added, “Maybe we’ll even be done in time to see Emori getting worked over by Bellamy and Raven.”

Murphy shoved his hand down his pants, desperate to get this over with and get out there before Emori learned to like things he didn’t know how to do. Spending his adolescence in prison hadn’t given him nearly as much sexual experience as Bellamy had gotten in his years of throwing down dick as a member of the guard and leader of The 100.

Fuck.

It wouldn’t get up. 

It just… wouldn’t. 

And now it ached. Even if he went out there right now, there was no shoving Bellamy out of the way and claiming his girl. He’d practically pulled his dick right off and the damn thing just. wouldn’t. rise.

Monty checked the time. “90 seconds.” 

Murphy zipped up his pants. “90 seconds isn’t enough time to do a decent job. If you weren’t such a coward we could have had a nice time, but you had to rush things.” 

“Yeah,” Monty said. “I’m the problem. It’s not that your dick is as useless as the rest of you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Question One: So in your universe did they have space orgies or not? 
> 
> Question Two: on a scale of kidnapping a hot teen to chaining a friend during a crisis, how wrong is the Azgeda Rites of Spring sex lottery?


End file.
